The ubiquity of the Internet and the abundance of bandwidth and software exploiting it have enabled truly global operation of companies. The rapid communication enabled by the Internet enables real-time monitoring and control of many aspects of a global corporation. The abundant information and instant access creates problems for executives and other decision makers that must analyze the large amount of information and take timely actions based thereon.
A primary concern for a global company is security. Assets may need to be located in geographically dispersed locations. Some locations may be open for business to a global company but still have significant security risks due to crime, unrest, and the like. The global reach of the Internet also enables targeting of every company's computing assets by hackers. The automation enabled by the Internet and readily available computing resources means that many aspects of a company involve transactions over the Internet including ecommerce transactions, customer service, employee payroll, and health benefit. It is critical that companies have processes and controls in place to maintain security of this data.
Systems and methods are disclosed herein enabling the rapid aggregation and presentation of data from various computing assets in a way that enables ready determination of how to improve security or other business metrics.